


"Past is past"

by dxmpcy



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Man x Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxmpcy/pseuds/dxmpcy
Summary: Ian is a poor kid. Mickey is a rich kid. Ian loves Mickey. Mickey loves Ian. What could go wrong?





	1. I. “We’re not from the same world”.

“FOR FUCK SAKE IAN CAN YOU HIDE YOUR “TOYS” PLEASE”

Lip choked on his coffee “Toys huh? Kinky”

Ian rolled his eyes and smiled at his older brother, “I mean, at least I’m having some fun.”

“Touché.”

“Seriously Lip, when’s the last time you had sex?”

“I can get all the girls I want, you asswipe, don’t worry about that.”

The red-haired boy laughed, and took his phone. *ding* He smiled. His boyfriend sent a text. 

-Yo bitch, I’m horny, get your pretty ass over there. I’m home alone- 

Lip took his brother’s phone, “FIONA, MICKEY IS SEXTING IAN”

“I told you a thousand times to be careful with that Mickey boy. He’s a rich kid, Ian. His dad is a senator. We’re not from the same world. You’re just one of his toys.” Fiona said, kissing her little brother’s forehead. 

Ian was tired. He heard that so many times. He was sick of people telling him what to do with his life. Yeah, Mickey was rich. Yeah, Ian wasn’t. He didn’t understand why everyone felt the need to remind him that. Mickey loved him. He loved Mickey. What could go wrong?


	2. II. “He makes me happy”.

“Why can’t you guys let me be happy? He makes me happy. He makes me smile. He makes me laugh. I feel alive with him. He doesn’t look at me like I’m a freak.” Ian said, pushing his brother’s hand which was on his shoulder. 

His older sister took a deep breath and looked at the, now pissed, boy. “Ian. You know it’s not going to last, your relationship is hidden, you’ve been dating for 4months now. He’s not even strong enough to tell his dad he’s gay. Do you really think he’ll come out for you? Come on. It’s real life Ian, not a fucking fan-fiction.” 

Ian grabbed his coat, his phone and made his way to the door, “Just because your love life is fucked up, doesn’t mean mine has to be, Fiona.” With that he slammed the door. 

15 minutes later, he was standing in front of his boyfriend’s house’s door. He was about to enter when a raspy voice was heard behind him.   
“Ian?”   
“Fuck” he thought. He knew who it was. Mickey’s dad. This man made him feel uncomfortable, he had this way to look at him, as if he knew. At this moment Ian felt like the words “I’m gay and I’m dating your son. Oh by the way, I fucked him on your bed yesterday” were written on his forehead. He took a deep breath and turned to face the tall man. 

“Hello Mister Milkovich.” He tried to sound as confident as he could. 

“Hello Ian, how are you? “Terry took a few steps closer. 

“I’m good, how are you sir?” The young man asked, trying to stay calm. 

“I’m not too bad. Thank you. What brings you here?” And again. He looked at him as if he knew everything. Ian’s heart missed a beat when the man touched his shoulder.   
“Well, your son, aka my boyfriend, is horny and needs me to make him cum. That’s why I’m here” He thought. But he wasn’t brave enough to say that.

Instead, the words “Well, Mickey and I are going to play videos games together” left his mouth. 

The senator smiled, and was about to say something when a half-naked Mickey opened the door.

“Sup’ little dic-dad? Dad? I thought you were coming home tomorrow?”

“Well I have to deal with some problems here.” He said, looking at Ian with a nasty smile. “But son, why are you half-naked? You spent the night with Emma?”

“Emma?” Ian asked, looking at his half-naked boyfriend. 

Mickey bit his lower lip and looked away. 

“Yeah, Emma, his girlfriend.” Terry replied. “Anyway, don’t forget to get ready for Emma’s dad’s birthday party” with that he entered the house. 

The words “Emma, his girlfriend” were stuck in Ian’s head. He looked up and stared at his boyfriend’s eyes. 

Mickey spoke “I can explain Ian. Let me explain.” 

“You have a girlfriend? Since when? What the fuck Mickey?” Ian said. He was lost, Mickey, a girlfriend? What? 

“Can we not do this here? Let me put some clothes on. Wait for me please.”

“Did you, did you sleep with Emma?”

“Jesus Mickey, I love Emma but I’d appreciate that you two hide these toys from me. I’m not sure I want to know what my son and his girlfriend are doing when I’m not there.” Terry’s voice was heard from upstairs. 

Mickey stared at the other’s face. He looked hurt. Mickey knew he was the one hurting him, he had to explain, he had to tell him. But not here. Not with his dad around, he just couldn’t. “Wait for me, please, I’ll explain. “He ran to his room, grabbed a shirt and pants and ran back downstairs. 

“Ian?” he called, but the boy wasn’t there anymore.


	3. III. "You look gay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " How about I show you a long part of my body now? how'd you feel about that, tough guy?"

Ian was devastated, all he could think of was her name. "Emma". Walking down the street he started to wonder what she looked like. "Is she even pretty?" "Is she smart?"  
Lost in his thoughts he kept walking, ignoring his boyfriend's calls. 

Mickey was getting ready for Emma's party. He tried to call Ian one more time, but the boy kept ignoring his calls. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked at wall, there was the first picture he took with Ian. He let out a long sigh and walked to the picture, he stared at his boyfriend's face. Ian looked so happy on this picture. Mickey remembered that day; it was their first date, a few weeks ago.

****  
"I bet you can't catch me, short legs" Ian screamed. 

"Short legs, huh?" Mickey replied, chasing Ian.

He finaly succeeded to catch the other, and pushing him agaisnt the wall he whispered " How about I show you a long part of my body now? how'd you feel about that, tough guy?"

Ian laughed and kissed him, pressing his body against his boyfriend's.  
****

Mickey smirked at the thought of that moment, but his door slammed open, Terry was now in the room. Mickey stopped smirking and looked at his dad. 

"What?" he asked. 

Terry looked at his son, from head to toe. Sighed. "You look gay" he said.  
The boy didn't say anything, he stared at the man "what do you mean?"

"You look fucking gay. " He took a step ahead. 

Mickey gasped. He knew his dad would kill him, but he was scared for Ian, his dad would probably kill him too.  
"That shirt. That shirt is making you look gay, change it. I don't want my son to look like a faggot."

Mickey nervously laughed. "My shirt? You just want me to change my shirt?" 

Terry nodded. "Yes"

Mickey laughed, relieved. 

"Aren't you going to change? " his dad almost yelled. 

Mickey stopped laughing, "right away, sir."

"Good. Hurry up, we're leaving in 10." with that, he left the room. 

Watching his dad leaving the room, he picked up his phone and called Ian. No answer. He decided to leave a message. "Ian. It's me, Mickey, your boyfriend. please call me. I can explain, I just can't do it here. Please Ian. " He paused for a second. " I need you. i love you."  
____________________________

Ian was in his room, his head in the pillow. 

 

"Dude, your phone keeps ringing, can't you turn it off or something?" Lip asked.  
Ian got up, took his phone and threw it across the room. "Happy?"

"What the fuck?" the older brother looked at the other. "Are you on your period or something?"

"Oh shut up Lip. Fucking shut up." Ian replied, grabbed his coat and left the room. He opened the door to go out. 

Mickey was there, all dressed up. 

"Ian, let me explain. "

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, English isn't my first language, sorry if there's any mistakes.


End file.
